


Killing Home

by closetpsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, rated for slightly graphic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going Home!AU where Pan is killed in the back of an alley, far from the prying eyes of Storybrooke residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this was written before the final two episodes of 3A had aired. There were of course set-pictures floating around and they inspired this tiny AU take on Going Home

He engulfed the boy in his arms, and jammed the knife in between his shoulder blades. The sound that came out of Pan's mouth would haunt him for years. Gold felt the warmth of magic slowly coiling around Pan from the feet to his head. He felt the fabric and the body in his arms change, but he dared not look. He closed his eyes and pushed the knife as deep as he could. His father - Oh God - made a strangled noise and tried to speak but nothing came out except wet sounds and a cough.

Then his father slowly went limp and he pulled the knife out and stepped back, letting the body fall backwards onto the road. He didn't know why, but he opened his eyes, needing to confirm what he'd done and something just broke inside him. He dropped the knife and went to his knees, his leg protesting greatly. He held both hand over his mouth to stem the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him and he felt the subtle burn of tears in his eyes.

Gold pushed the feelings away and tried to compose himself, but he kept staring at his father's dead body and he didn't know how to deal with it. He wanted to scream and shout himself hoarse. He didn’t need to cry; he'd stopped crying for his father a long time ago. But he didn't want the attention, and he wasn't sure he was ready to be confronted with people who'd clap him on the shoulder for killing Pan.

Pan was a threat, but Malcolm was his father.

Something crimson began to flow in his direction and he looked up, startled to see it had begun raining and the water was carrying the blood down the road. The blood came closer, but he couldn't move. He stared at the ground, trying again to calm down.

"Papa!"

Oh God, please!

Several pairs of feet came running towards him, but they stopped a few yards away. He had his back turned, but he could feel the stares. "Pan is dead," he croaked, throat closing up and he swallowed. Someone touched his shoulder and he recoiled. Badly. "Don' touch me!" he hissed. He didn't know who it was, and he wasn't sure he cared. He didn't want anyone touching him right now. He felt dirty, and the literal blood on his hands didn't help.

The person who'd touched him didn't try again.

He heard footsteps this time, and then someone sat down beside him. He could see it was Neal out of the corner of his eye, though the tears that were gathering up had started to blur the image. "Papa," he began and Gold wanted nothing more than for his son to please be quiet. He'd love to talk to Neal - any time and any day - to mend what he’d broken. Just not right now. He couldn't deal with these things at the same time and - "Papa, you did the right thing."

He lashed out before he registered moving, but Neal was faster - thank God - and only maneuvered his arms down and embraced him tightly. The quick surge of adrenalin had him shaking and the dreadful realization that he would have hit his son to keep him quiet pushed him over the edge. He buried his face in his son's chest and it was around that time that he started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for. Everything perhaps. His voice was drowned by the storm around them, but he could hear Neal hushing him and he felt the tiny movements of being rocked back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> tiny little au to satisfy the plot bunnies


End file.
